La confession d'un imbécile qui t'aime en cachette
by MissDasey
Summary: Résumé : Derek écrit une lettre à Casey. "Ma confession va peut être t'étonner mais lorsque je t'entends sangloter ainsi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie … te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une image à préserver..."


_**Je sais que cette fic n'est pas très réalite. Derek n'écrirait jamais une lettre comme celle-ci à Casey. Mais j'avais envi de vous la faire partager. **_

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

_**La confession d'un imbécile qui t'aime en cachette**_

_**Résumé : Derek écrit une lettre à Casey. « Ma confession va peut être t'étonner mais lorsque je t'entends sangloter ainsi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie […] te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une image à préserver... » **_

Je me tiens juste à quelques centimètres de toi, il n'y a qu'un mur qui nous sépare, toi et moi.

Je peux t'entendre parfois, lorsque tu pleurs. Quand l'un de tes petits amis de l'instant te plaques.

Ma confession va peut être t'étonner mais lorsque je t'entends sangloter ainsi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de sortir de ma chambre et de pénétrer dans la tienne telle une tornade juste pour te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai une image à préserver. Celle de l'homme fort, du demi-frère insupportable que tu détestes tant. Et oui, tu me détestes, je le sais. Enfin, peut-être que j'exagère, peut-être que tu m'aimes un peu, comme une sœur aime son frère ou peut être que tu me considères tout simplement comme un ami.

Et je suis là comme un con, à contempler le mur qui nous sépare tout en écrivant cette stupide lettre que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te donner. C'est débile, je sais.

Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi avec les mots.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'écrire avec ma plume tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Au fond cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou quoi écrire… Il y a tant de choses à dire et si peu à la fois. Je ne sais même pas comment te les dires, de toute façon.

Je ne fais pas dans le mélodrame, ni dans l'amour fleur bleue. Tu le sais, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je déteste ça.

Mais avec toi c'est différent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi. Cette douleur qui me ronge. Une douleur qui peut-être à la fois très agréable mais aussi insupportable et horrible.

Je t'ai rencontré il y a quelques années maintenant, lorsque nos parents se sont marié et que nous avons été obligé de vivre sous le même toit. Au début, j'avoue que je te détestais réellement. Je te détestais pour avoir envahi ma vie. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai commencé à avoir une réelle attirance pour toi lorsque les garçons du lycée se retournaient vers toi, pour te reluquer. Et cela s'est empirer lorsque tu as commencé à fréquenter des garçons comme Sam, Max ou Truman. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai dû résister pour me pas envoyer mon poing dans la gueule de tout tes petits amis, même Sam. Cela doit étonner ! Pourtant, il était mon meilleur ami et il l'ai toujours d'ailleurs.

Bien sur, au début, je pensais que ce n'était que de l'attirance mais cela est devenue plus que ça. Evidemment, je me doutais que ce n'était pas que de l'attraction mais je l'ai toujours ignoré. Cela à déjà été difficile pour moi d'admettre que j'étais attiré par toi, alors si je devais aussi admettre que j'avais des sentiment pour toi alors je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. A l'époque, je ne pensais qu'à ma réputation et à ce que les autres auraient pensé de moi si ils avaient découvert que j'étais attiré par toi ou pire encore, que je t'aimais. Même si cela pouvait être évident pour certaines personnes, d'autres ne l'auraient pas compris. Ils auraient pensé que j'étais fou, bon à enfermer à l'asile. Ils auraient pensé que je n'étais qu'un obsédé qui fantasme sur sa "sœur".

Enfin bref, j'ai muri contrairement à ce que tu penses et je me suis admis à moi-même que j'étais tombé amoureux de ma demi-sœur lorsque nous nous sommes réuni dans la cuisine, le soir après la remise des diplômes. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais éperdument amoureux de toi lorsque je t'ai repris pour te corriger en te déclarant que j'étais ton "demi-frère" et que tu m'as répondu que cela était la même chose. Mon cœur se brisa à ces mots mais tu me connais, je n'ai fais comme si de rien, je t'ai juste souris, penaud en t'approuvant.

Donc tu me considères comme ton frère, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas étonné. Tu as toujours voulu que l'on se comporte comme une vrai famille mais je ne pourrais jamais te considérer comme ma famille, Lizzie et Nora à la rigueur mais pas toi. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es mon âme sœur, celle que j'aime le plus au monde et que j'aimerais toute ma vie jusqu'au jour de ma mort même si cet amour n'est pas réciproque.

Peut être que cette passion me perdra, peut être jamais je ne serais capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi et cela me tort le ventre chaque jour d'avantage. Mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, j'ai toujours été un bon comédien. J'ai toujours réussi à cacher mes émotions et je suis aussi le seigneur des mensonge, souviens toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours ma princesse même si je ne suis pas le prince charment que tu imagines dans tes rêves. J'imagine que celui-ci doit être l'homme parfait. Tu as toujours aimé que tout soit parfait. Même si rien ne l'ait, tu le sais, même toi, tu n'es pas parfaite. Mais je t'aime aussi pour tes défauts et pour toutes tes qualités.

J'aimerais tellement, même si ce n'est que pour un court instant. Pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, t'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

Quand, je rêve, je ne vois que toi. Quand, je pense à l'Amour, au grand t'Amour; je ne pense qu'à toi.

Je crois que tu as compris Casey. Je ne vois que toi. Mais toi tu ne me vois pas, pas comme je te vois.

Celui qui t'aime en cachette, Derek.

PS : tu vois que quand je veux, je peux être bon avec les mots. Lol


End file.
